1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a detachable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachable device with I/O ports.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of science and technologies, the electronic device is getting more and more compact in size, but without the convenience and performance sacrifice of the electronic device. Further, it is important for a portable electronic device to lose weight. Therefore, how to provide devices of high convenience and performance, but also of light weight is a constant striving in the industry.